Digimon Virtual Adventure
by MikeyStarChild
Summary: A teenager named Rocky Light discovers that the Digital Monster from his V-Pet turns out to be real. He soon meets a few others with Digimon and together they need to find out what's happening in the Real and Digital World. All original human characters.
1. Beginnings

**Hey this is my first story, I haven't written anything in quite a while so I decided to start writing again with Digimon. I don't own any Digimon in this story.**

A large black-and-white pixelated monster launched an attack over the screen. The attack followed through onto the next screen, showing a much smaller creature being struck by the attack. "Aha, Skullgreymon destroyed your Metalmamemon. You should have trained your Digimon better, dude," The victorious friend said to the other.

"I can still win other battles. Hey Rocky, you battle me now," The owner of the Metalmamemon said to their friend standing on the side of them.

"No thanks, I left my V-Pet at home by accident. Plus, my Digimon turned back into an egg this morning. I'll just be watching battles for now," Rocky said. He was sixteen years old, and a little below average height. Rocky wore a white t-shirt, with blue on the top of the shoulders and his sides, and jeans, with a blue bandana tied to his left leg. Two black gloves with white fingertips were on his hand. He had light brown hair, with small hints of blond, and he had blue eyes. The boy also had prominent spiky hair, and on top he wore goggles which were given to him by his older brother.

Rocky and a few of his friends battled with their V-Pets that day while wandering around their mall in Mega City that day. Having left his device at home, he let his friends take all the glory in winning the matches that were battled. But this was fine by him; Rocky didn't like to be the center of attention. Most of his friends all had ultimate levels, however, Rocky wasn't as good as everyone else at raising Digital Monsters. As the sky got darker, and changed to midnight blue, they all decided to head home for the day. "All right I'll see all you guys tomorrow," Rocky said, waving to his friends.

He was near his house so the trip was only a few minutes walking, and he had his key in his hand by the time he approached his door. As he walked inside, Rocky grabbed something to drink and headed up to his room. Inside his room, he noticed a strange light. Curious, Rocky walked over to discover that it was just his V-Pet. Rocky held it in his hand and then lay on his bed, looking up. He held the blue and white V-Pet in front of his face, and noticed something odd. Instead of the usual pixelated design, the egg which he had seen in the morning was an actual detailed design. As he looked at it, it became slightly 3-D and he became extremely confused. _What? How is this possible? Maybe I have an upgraded version of the V-Pet? Or is this a glitch? Hm… _Rocky thought. Not fully understanding what was happening, or if he was just seeing things because he was tired, Rocky fell asleep.

The next morning, Rocky awoke to find sitting on top of his V-Pet, a white egg with blue stripes, about the size of his head. He immediately walked over to it, staring in amazement. _Is this real? Digimon aren't real, there's no way that this could be a real Digi-egg… Is someone playing a joke on me? _He thought. Having no idea what to do, Rocky placed his hand on the mysterious egg. _I can just feel that something is in here. I know it. _Then he checked his V-Pet, and the normal pixelated data screen of his original egg was there. Unsure of what to do next, and excited that he might have a real Digimon, he got dressed, found a draw-string bag, placed the egg inside, and decided to leave his house, hoping to find some answers. _This doesn't feel safe for the egg, but I have nothing better, and I can't just walk around with a random giant egg… Nothing to do but go into town. _Rocky thought.

"Elie, there's a signal in this town, it appeared last night," informed a voice from a device.

"Really? Here? All righty, thanks!" smiled the sixteen year old girl named Elie. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a picture of a sea anchor on the front, and short shorts, with a purple V-Pet hanging from her side. She had green eyes and brown hair, and a very cheerful face. She was a little shorter than average height and wore a purple beanie hat on her head.

Elie walked around, following the signal that the voice had told her. She searched in multiple stores and areas, studying everyone that she passed by. Next she wandered into a nearby clothing store, where she noticed a boy with a slightly puzzled face walking around. "That boy over there, there's the signal!" the voice shouted to Elie.

She approached the teenager with bright smile on her face, trying to make a nice impression. "Hey there! Haven't seen you around in Mega City before. Are you new here or something?" She asked.

The boy looked at her nervously. "Me?... No I've always lived here, it's just I'm kind of quiet and a little shy," he said.

"Oh…. Well that's okay! Everyone can be shy!" She friendlily said with a smile. Then she took notice of his draw-string bag. "So, what's in the bag you got there?"

"This? Oh, this is just some random stuff I need for the day."

"Really? What kind of stuff?" Curiously asked the girl.

"You know… Like guy stuff." He answered, awkwardly.

"I see… So anyway, my name's Elie. Elie Power."

"I'm Rocky Light," replied Rocky, seeming to have warmed up to the conversation now that they've been talking.

The two of them talked for a little while. Rocky seemed interested in the girl, and Elie seemed to feel the same way about him. Then Rocky noticed the device hanging from Elie's side. "You have a V-Pet?" he asked.

She hesitated a little at first to answer. "Well, yes I do. Check it out," she said, and flashed the device in front of Rocky, but too quickly for him to actually see what was on the screen.

Rocky reached into his pocket, checked the screen at first to make sure nothing unusual was there, and showed it to Elie. "Me too. Mine's an egg right now. I'm hoping it'll hatch in maybe an hour or two," he said, with two meanings.

"Really? That's pretty cool," she replied. The signal that she had picked up earlier had no doubt been coming from this boy. She tried studying him while they talked. He seemed nice enough, and there was nothing too unusual about him. Still, she felt like there was a hidden meaning behind the bag that he had. Elie looked down at her V-Pet, nodded, and then looked back up. "Hey, Rocky, I have to get going right now. But give your number, I'm sure there's other things that we can talk about."

"Sure thing, Elie," he said, as he told his number to the girl.

"Well, I'll see you later!" she exclaimed. Elie walked back to her house from there. She looked into her V-Pet. "So what do you think? I think he's nice. Couldn't harm anybody. But you definitely said that there was signal coming from him, right? His V-Pet seemed normal, though. Maybe he really does only have an egg, like he said?" she asked her device.

"I'm not sure. We can't be too careful though. We'll just talk to him next time," said the voice from her V-Pet.

Rocky walked back inside his house and went up to him room, placing the bag carefully on his bed. "This has been a great day!" he exclaimed. "A got what a think may be a real Digimon, and I met a really cute girl. I wonder when my egg will hatch, if ever. What should I do?"

He then was trying to think of different ideas. But the only thing that he could think of was to rub the egg. So Rocky picked up the egg, held it in his arms, and began to rub it softly. Just then the egg began to glow. He put it down, covered his eyes, and backed away from the bright white light that nearly blinded him. When he put his hands down and looked at the bed, a small red creature with three tiny horns on its head was looking right at him. Rocky became overjoyed with excitement. "I know what that is! It's a… Punimon! Fresh Digimon from the V-Pet series version 2! And I have a real one!" he yelled. Rocky looked at it intensely. "So, can you talk or something?" he asked.

The Punimon just looked at him for a few seconds. It sounded like it was attempting to say something, but the words weren't able to leave its mouth properly. Rocky looked at him and said, "Oh well, you're still a Fresh Digimon, you probably can't speak until the next level. But you can understand me, right?"

Punimon made an approving, excited noise that let Rocky know it understood him. "This is great," Rocky said. "I have my very own Digimon! I should be careful about you though. You're small enough to pass as stuffed animal in public. Although I am sixteen… Oh well! I'm gonna raise you to be the best ultimate any Digimon ever was!"

And with that, the two partners instantly bonded and became great friends, human and Digimon. Looking back at his V-Pet, Rocky noticed that the screen now showed a Punimon. _So my V-Pet is like my digital device that has the status of my Digimon. I wonder what else it could do. _He thought. Rocky wondered when the next time he would see Elie again, and what Digimon his Punimon would become soon.

**So the next chapter should be up soon, I'm hoping this story will progress to be great. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Kunemon

**Well, here's the next chapter of my story about Rocky and his Digimon. I don't own anything Digimon related in this story.**

Another night had passed since Rocky first met his partner. As both of them awoke, Punimon looked like it was somewhat struggling. "What's wrong, buddy?" Rocky asked, as he grabbed his V-Pet.

The bright screen on the device simply read: DIGIVOLVE. Rocky quickly grew with excitement as his small Punimon was surrounded by a white light, and shortly after a new form of it was present. The Digimon was shaped like a little ball, with brown fur around everywhere besides its face. Coming from its head was a large metal spike. Rocky checked the V-Pet quickly to see if it would show any information on the Digimon. The screen said that it was an In-Training Digital Monster named Tsunomon. The Digimon looked up at Rocky. "Hey Rocky! My name's Tsunomon now! I can finally speak normally!" the Digimon exclaimed with a smile.

"All right! I got the next level of Digimon. Tell me, Tsunomon, do you know if there are other Digimon out here, in the Real World?" Rocky asked.

"Well… There might be here. I can probably locate another Digimon's scent though. Before when I was in the Digital World, I had heard rumors that other Digimon were being sent to the Human World. And now I was reborn here, so I'm sure others might be here," Tsunomon replied.

"So, is there a way for me to get to the Digital World?"

"Sorry, not that I know of."

"Aw, well, that's okay. Hey let's go around our town again," Rocky said. The two of them walked around their town, with Tsunomon pretending to be a stuffed animal. It seemed to work, because nobody seemed to notice anything unusual. "So, to start off, if you didn't know, my name's Rocky Light. This here is Mega City, where we live. I live on the end of it, so I'm not near most of the big attractions in the city. The year here is 4464, is it the same for your world? Or is time different there?" Rocky asked.

Tsunomon looked up. "Hey, is there anywhere else we can talk? We don't want people staring at us the whole time."

Rocky thought for a moment. "Oh, sure thing. We'll go to the forest over by the high school. No one ever goes there," he said.

The two of them left and headed for the Mega Forest. Rocky and Tsunomon passed by Rocky's high school, and he looked past through the windows. He could see one of his friends, the one with the Skullgreymon in his V-Pet, sitting a desk in a classroom._ Did he get detention again? He has to stop battling his V-Pet in school. _Directly past the school there was the forest they were looking for. There wasn't anything special about the forest, it just had trees and a lot of uninhabited areas. As they got there, Tsunomon jumped from Rocky's arms and landed on a rock near some trees. "So, listen up Rocky. I don't really know much about the Digital World. Things there have not been well lately. No one's really known the date for a while, but we'll start a new calendar sometime soon. I was still young before I was sent to your world, so I don't know much. All that I know is many years ago, there was a catastrophe, and we've been slowly recovering from it." Tsunomon said,

Rocky seemed a little upset by the story. "Aw, man, I didn't know there was a catastrophe or anything. Then again, I didn't really know that there was another world until I met you recently."

Then Rocky's V-Pet started blinking, so he looked down at the screen. It showed a signal with an arrow on it. "Rocky, I smell a Digimon nearby!" Tsunomon shouted.

Rocky looked at his partner with a determined face. He grabbed Tsunomon, held out his V-Pet, and said, "All right, buddy, let's head out to find this Digimon."

The two of them followed the arrow on the V-Pet, and also Tsunomon trying to find the scent of the Digimon. They followed in through the forest, looking out at the rocks and trees to see if they could find any Digimon sightings. As they rounded a corner, they found a very tall tree that looked like it could be a bed or nest for some animal. "Rocky, the signal is coming from that tree!" Tsunomon shouted.

Suddenly a small Digimon appeared from the tree. The Digimon looked like a yellow larva animal. It had lightning bolts along its body, and a blue mouth and tail. Its ears and body were bright yellow. Rocky's V-Pet said on the screen: KUNEMON. "A Kunemon? Never seen that before. I wonder if it's friendly." Rocky wondered.

Then an electric thread shout out from the Kunemon's mouth and it was aimed at Rocky and Tsunomon. They both quickly ran to the side. Tsunomon looked at Rocky and said, "Don't worry, I can protect you!"

Tsunomon leapt out towards the Digimon. They both were now on separate branches of the tree. "Bubble blow!" It shouted as it launched a bubble attack at the Kunemon. The Kunemon took the hit without receiving any damage. "Electro Thread!" It shouted as it attacked with its previous attack.

The thread struck Tsunomon directly in the face, and he began to fall towards the ground. Rocky ran towards his Digimon and caught it. "Sorry, Rocky," Tsunomon faintly said.

"Don't apologize, buddy. Come on, we have to get out of here now," Rocky said, as the pushed off the tree, shaking a branch to make the Kunemon lose his balance. Rocky carried Tsunomon through the forest until they had reached the outside, by his high school. "Are you okay?"

"As long as I get some rest I think I should be fine," Tsunomon replied.

Rocky looked back at the forest, and it seemed the Kunemon hadn't followed them out. He walked away from the school and noticed somebody walking towards them. Rocky kept his head down and continued walking past them. The person turned around and looked at him. "Rocky?" a familiar girl's voice asked.

In confusion, Rocky turned around and looked at her. "E-Elie? Hey…" he said.

Elie glared at him. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked, looking at Tsunomon. "I knew it! You DO have a Digimon! When we met you were giving off a Digital Signal."

Rocky, feeling confused, asked "Wait do you have a Digimon? Mine hatched from its egg two days ago. I didn't know others had Digimon."

"Look here," she said, as she held out her V-Pet. "Lopmon!" she yelled as a small brown Digimon that resembled a bunny appeared from her device. The creature had pink parts on its ears and body. There were three horns that were on top of its head. "This is my Lopmon. We've been partners for a while."

"Whoa, that's pretty awesome," Rocky said.

"Now, tell me, why does your Digimon look injured? What did you do to it?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! We found a Kunemon in the forest, and it attacked us, and now we're trying to get out and return home. Honest."

"Well, your Digimon is still young, so I'll tell you what. We'll handle this Kunemon problem of yours. You said it was in the forest? Show me the way to it, then," Elie insisted.

Rocky led Elie and her Digimon the tall tree which had the Kunemon originally. The Kunemon looked down from a branch, clearly recognizing Rocky from early. It shot out another Electro Thread from its mouth at them. Everyone dodged out of the way, and Elie's Lopmon jumped after Kunemon. "Lopmon! Use Tiny Twister!" Elie yelled.

"Okay!" Lopmon replied. Its ears started to rotate, and Lopmon created a small tornado around it. Lopmon rammed itself into Kunemon, leaving it no time to dodge. The Digimon fell to the floor. As it got back up, it launched another attack at Lopmon. She tried to dodge, the attack faintly touching her long ears, and Lopmon launched her attack at Kunemon. "Blazing Ice!" She yelled, as she blasted super-cooled ice shots at it.

The ice shots hit the Kunemon head on, and the data of it began to disappear. "And now your data will be sent back to the Digital World!" Lopmon yelled.

Lopmon ran back to Elie, and Elie looked back at Rocky and smiled. "You're welcome. Look, you don't seem like you're evil or anything. At first I wasn't sure if you had a Digimon, or if you were going to use one to destroy things. But as I clearly can see from your Tsunomon, that won't be a problem," Elie joked.

Rocky, a little offended, but didn't really care, sarcastically said, "Thanks. So, your Digimon is pretty strong, can it digivolve to champion yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But we're close to it, hopefully," said Elie. She paused for a few seconds to think. She looked at Lopmon, then back at Tsunomon and Rocky. "Say, Rocky, I have an idea. I don't know anybody else with a Digimon. And I don't really know why you or I have one. But what do you say we team up? Plus, I can give you some pointers on raising your Digimon."

Rocky stared at Elie for a few seconds. Then he smiled, and said, "A team? Sure! It'd be nice to hang around you and Lopmon. But what do I do about Tsunomon? He seems hurt."

"Oh, him?" Elie took out something that looked like a data recovery patch and placed it on Tsunomon. He then quickly looked like he was completely fine. "There, all better! Good boy. So, Rocky, what do you say you come back to my house? There are some things that we can discuss that are Digimon related.

**So, next time there'll be adventures with Rocky and Elie. I'll have the next chapter up soon, thanks for reading.**


	3. Bone Club

**I don't own any Digimon related ideas.**

**So now we're on chapter 3. I don't want the beginning to seem boring, I'm just trying to get the story started. So let's see what Rocky and Elie do in this chapter.**

"So what did you need to tell me about, Elie?" asked Rocky.

The two humans and two Digimon were at Elie's house for the day. Elie's room was filled with posters and had bright colors everywhere around the walls. Tsunomon and Lopmon were both sitting together on a chair with wheels that was for Elie's desk with a computer. Rocky was sitting on Elie's bed, and Elie was standing, looking at everyone. "Well you have to know just some basic things about your Digimon and your V-Pet. Have you figured anything out yet?" Elie asked.

Rocky took out his blue V-Pet and held it in his hand. "Well, I found out that I can find Digimon Signals on it, and it tells me the names of all the Digimon I see, with a small, pixelated picture."

"That's not the only thing. Data can be transferred to and from our V-Pets. So your Tsunomon, while in public, can be sent inside your device, making him a lot more portable. And they can also tell you some information about most Digimon that we'll encounter," informed Elie.

"So are we going to see a lot of real Digimon? I mean, do a lot appear like mine did?"

"We're still pretty unsure," Lopmon joined in. "But most Digimon that we found in the wild, such as the Kunemon from before, turn out to be wild and need there data to be sent back to our home world. Thought when I came to this world, I was in an egg and I came from Elie's V-Pet."

"Hey yeah!" Tsunomon said. "That's how I came here to, straight from that Virtual Pet device."

_We all seem to be getting along fine. _Thought Rocky. _Teaming up with Elie and Lopmon to figure out why we were given Digimon was a good idea. I wonder if she knows a way to make Tsunomon stronger. _"Hey, Elie, do you think you could tell me maybe how to get Tsunomon to digivolve into his Rookie stage?" he asked.

Elie had pondered for a few moments before finally answering. "Lopmon, let's go outside and you can show Tsunomon a few tactics."

They all agreed and headed outside. The yard was average size, with Elie's family out, fences on both sides, and woods in the back, no one would be able to see anything. Lopmon explained to Tsunomon different things that she had learned while in the real world. For two hours Lopmon demonstrated different ways of attacking and explained cultures of the Real World. Rocky and Elie sat inside her house next to each other for most of the time. "So have you ever been to the Digital World?" asked Rocky.

"Me? No, but I sure would like to go there. It would be nice to have a chance to go there." Elie replied.

"Well, Tsunomon had told me that their world wasn't exactly in its best state right now."

"Lopmon said the same thing, but… If we went there, we could find some answers, and make help out all the Digimon there."

They chattered about the Digital World and what it would be like for the remainder of Tsunomon's training. _There should be some pretty decent results if someone like Lopmon is training Tsunomon. _Rocky thought. Rocky started scrolling through options on his V-Pet. "Do you think we'd be able to travel to the Digital World through our V-Pets?" he asked. "You said data can be transferred through it, so maybe we can somehow be transferred to the Digital World."

"I've actually thought about that, the only thing is I have no idea how we would be able to do that." Elie admitted. But before she could say anything else, Rocky stood up really fast, staring at his V-Pet. The screen on it had one familiar word going across the screen: DIGIVOLVE. "I guess Lopmon's training paid off!" Elie exclaimed.

"Come on let's go see them," Rocky said in a hurry. They quickly ran outside to find Lopmon standing beside not Tsunomon, but a different creature this time. This Digimon had a yellow layer of skin around it, however there was light blue fur covering most of its body, and it had claws on its arms. On the chest of it there was a light blue and red symbol. The top of the Digimon had a sharp, pointy yellow horn. Lopmon recognized the Digimon as a Gabumon. "A Gabumon? Perfect. How you feeling, buddy?" Rocky asked Gabumon.

"I'm doing great, finally in my rookie stage!" he replied.

Rocky had felt great about himself now that he had the next stage Digimon. _Now we finally can defeat other Digimon. Our last battle with Kunemon showed me how untrained Gabumon was and how experienced Lopmon was. _He thought. However, their celebration was short lived, because Elie noticed something coming from her V-Pet. "Hey I see a Digimon signal! There's one nearby," she explained.

"All right, let's get moving then," Rocky said.

Rocky had followed what Elie did and transferred Gabumon inside his V-Pet. Then the group followed the direction in which the signal was coming from. They continued walking through the developments until finally the signal led them to their school. They all noticed that standing by an outside basketball court, a large monster was standing, swinging a large bone club and any object it saw. The Digimon was fairly tall, and had green skin with cuts all over its body. Its waist was covered by black material that also was used for armbands and protection on the legs. It had long silver hair, with two spikes coming from its head, and spikes near the shoulders. On the left arm was a not so friendly skull with crossbones symbol. Lopmon was able to tell which Digimon it was. "That's an Ogremon, it's a champion level evil hunter Digimon. Be prepared," she said.

They all rushed at the large Digimon and prepared themselves to attack. The Ogremon took quick notice of this and roared at them, ready with his bone club. "Bone Codgel!" it yelled as it swung the club near Rocky and Elie.

Gabumon and Lopmon quickly jumped in the air and took the attack head on to save their partners. The Digimon struggled to get up. "Are you guys okay?" Rocky worriedly asked.

Gabumon smirked at Rocky. "Yeah, we'll be just fine," he said. Gabumon turned at Ogremon, who was ready for another attack.

"Bone Codgel!" the Ogremon yelled, swinging the club at them all. However, this time Gabumon was ready. He immediately shot blue ice-like flames at Ogremon. "Blue Blaster!" he yelled.

The large Digimon was caught off-guard and took the hit in the stomach, dropping his bone club. Lopmon jumped in from of Ogremon and shouted, "Blazing Fire!" as she launched fire blasts from her mouth.

"All right, Lopmon, great job!" Elie yelled to Lopmon.

Ogremon was struggling to get up from the last attack. Meanwhile, Gabumon took his bone club and tossed it to the side, out of reach from Ogremon. The Ogremon became enraged and starting punch the air violently. Everyone was confused for a few seconds, until some type of dark energy started to appear from his fists. "Pummel Whack!" the green Digimon shouted as it fired the dark bolts of energy and Gabumon and Lopmon.

They both had time to dodge the first set of energy, but Ogremon kept firing at a nonstop pace, leaving barely any space to dodge. Gabumon and Lopmon were hit by a few attacks and fell down to the ground. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled, as Lopmon yelled "Blazing Ice!"

However, every attack that was launched at the Digimon was cancelled out through the blasts of the Pummel Whack. Gabumon turned to Lopmon. "Lopmon! I need to get close enough to land a physical attack, I need you to block for me!" he yelled.

Lopmon nodded as they rushed towards the Ogremon. Gabumon ran behind Lopmon, who was shielding him from the attack. As they got closer, Lopmon was scarcely able to hold herself up from being attacked too much. "Thanks Lopmon!" Gabumon yelled, as he hopped out from behind her and pointed his head towards Ogremon. "Horn Attack!" he yelled, as his horn on his head landed directly in the center of the Ogremon's chest. "Got it!" Gabumon happily said.

The Ogremon screamed in pain as his data was sent back to the Digital World. His bone club on the side also faded away along with him. Rocky and Elie rushed towards their Digimon. "Great shot, Gabumon! Thanks for getting rid of that monster Digimon," Rocky said, congratulating Gabumon.

Elie picked up Lopmon and hugged her tightly. She looked over at Rocky with a smile. "I can't believe we managed to defeat an evil Digimon like that," Elie said. "I guess our Digimon are way more powerful than I thought!"

"Yeah, but we should totally leave this area right now before someone from the school walks outside and finds this huge mess." Rocky said.

"Okay. I'm gonna head back home now, we probably should let us and our Digimon rest for a little while," said Elie.

"I agree with you, right Gabumon?" he asked Gabumon. He nodded with approval to his question.

"So I will see you tomorrow then, Rocky," Elie said with a smile as she returned Lopmon to her V-Pet.

Rocky wandered to the direction where his house was. "Gabumon, hop back in the V-Pet, so no one sees you," he said as he transferred Gabumon to his device.

He walked the rest of the way home in silence, thinking about what had just happened to all of them. _If there was some big Digimon like that Ogremon, then there's bound to be stronger Digimon out there. This is all still new and confusing, but we need to maybe find another member for our team. And we need to somehow get to the Digital World and find out some more information about all this. _Rocky, being somewhat nervous for the challenges ahead, was determined to find out how they could stop all the Digimon from entering and attack his world.

**Yeah, working on the next chapter now. Will they ever get to the Digital World? Read to find out. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	4. The Green

**Finally was able to update a new chapter, so now we'll see what else happens in this story. I don't own any Digimon related owned property.**

Elie walked quietly towards the woods outside the high school. She remembered the path that she had previously went with her team towards the tree where Kunemon was. Lopmon followed behind her at every step, checking for scents of Digimon. "Elie, was it really wise not to invite Rocky and Gabumon along?" Lopmon asked.

"We can be fine without him, I just wanted to check the forest out. I'm sure this trip won't take long," Elie replied.

_I need to check something out about that tree. If there was a random Digimon appearance at the tree, and then another Digimon outside of the woods, then maybe there's a portal to the Digital World in the forest. If I can find one, then we can prepare for a trip there to find out more information about the Digimon. _Elie thought. The two of them finally found the tree and gazed upon the branches of it. "Lopmon, you search higher on the branches, and I'll check out the bottom," Elie said.

"All right, I'll be back," Lopmon said as she climbed the tree.

Elie took closer steps towards the tree to examine it closely. She concentrated on trying to find out if anything on this tree was different from anything on the other trees. The base of the tree seemed normal, the branches and leaves that were in front of her seemed to be all right too, yet for some reason the Kunemon had chosen this tree to stay by and not the others. _Maybe the Digimon was just switching from tree to tree, and we happened to find it on this one. Or maybe this tree is just a comfortable place for something to sleep in. Maybe there's just no connection at all. _She thought. Elie's V-Pet then started to beep. She pulled it out to check what was happening, and according to the screen, there was a Digimon scent nearby. "Lopmon!" Elie called. "There's a Digimon nearby!"

Elie waited a moment for her Digimon to return by her side patiently. After a minute she looked up and called Lopmon's name again. Still no answer. Growing worried, Elie started carefully climbing the tree branches. She was nervous with fear, yet she was afraid something happened to Lopmon. As Elie placed her foot on the second branch she saw, she heard a noise from above. Something was hitting the branches and was on its way down. The object headed for Elie, and she moved her hands out of the way right before it hit her. However this caused her to lose her balance, and she fell, only a small three feet though. As she landed on her bottom and looked over to her side, confused on what was happening, she noticed that the object that almost struck her was a Digimon on the floor. She immediately knew that it was her partner, Lopmon. "Lopmon! What happened?" She cried, rushing over to her Digimon.

The pink and brown Digimon struggled, but managed to bring herself up to her feet. She looked at Elie with a confused face. "Elie, there's a green Digimon up in the branches… It had just attacked me suddenly…" She said.

The first thing that Elie thought of when she heard "green Digimon" was Ogremon. This caused her to regret not bringing Rocky and Gabumon along with her. Then something else was headed from the sky through the branches. Elie and Lopmon were able to hear it through the rattling and shaking from the tree. Elie grabbed Lopmon and dashed to the side as a long thread smashed into the floor of where they were just standing. A few seconds later, another attack was launched, this time with an echoing voice in the background. "Sticky Net!" The voiced shouted.

The two of them managed to escape the thread once again. Elie looked into the tree and yelled at it. "Show yourself, Digimon!"

_Well this clearly isn't Ogremon, so what is this Digimon? _Elie thought. After a few seconds, and rattling from the branches, a small Digimon began to make its way into their appearance. It was a green Digimon, with small arms coming from the sides that were pink. The mouth of the Digimon was purple, and it had two long green ears coming from the sides of its head. Then it spoke to Elie and Lopmon. "Why have you two come to this forest? We're going to have to send you back to the Digital World," it said, sending another thread at them.

Lopmon quickly jumped into action, dodging the thread, and rotating its ears like a propeller. "Tiny Twister!" She yelled, sending a tornado at the Digimon.

The attack hit the Digimon right in its face, knocking it off its balance. Another shadow quickly came from behind it and picked up the Digimon in a hurry. The shadow ran behind a bush near them for cover. "Wait a minute, aren't you a human?" it asked, looking at Elie.

Elie nervously took a step forward to address the shadow hidden in the bushes. "Y-yes I am. What are you? Come on and show yourself!" She yelled.

The small green Digimon walked forward, with another figure behind it. The figure was a human, around seventeen years old, and was tall with long black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath. He stared at Elie for a few moments, and then asked, "Why are you two here?"

Elie looked at the boy with confusion. "Well, we were attacked by a Digimon by this tree earlier, and I wanted to see if there was anything suspicious about it… So why are you here?" she asked.

The teenager changed his expression with a small smile. "Oh, is that why? That's good… I'm here because we found a Digimon scent and wanted to track it down to know what it was. So they're more humans with Digimon besides me, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, we have another friend named Rocky. He has a Digimon too. We wanna find out why Digimon are here and prevent them from destroying things…"

"Rocky? So there really are others… Hey listen… um…"

"Elie."

"Right. Listen Elie, sorry for attacking you, we thought your Digimon was a wild creature. I'm Jude, and this is Wormmon."

Elie could tell that Jude actually did not mean to harm them, and was actually a nice person. "Well… You should help Rocky and I out. We need to find out maybe how to get to the Digital World. I think that this tree has something to do with it."

"Really? Well, don't worry, let us check it out. Wormmon, go for it!" he yelled.

Wormmon shout more thread into the base of the tree, and pulled away. It continuously did this, eating away at the tree. Elie, Lopmon, and Jude followed behind it. Several minutes when by of Wormmon getting to the core of the tree. As it was doing this, Elie's V-Pet beeped with a signal that said a Digimon was nearby. "It must be from inside that tree, keep at it, Wormmon!" she yelled.

Deeper inside the tree, large white and rainbow light hovered inside. The group all stared at it for a few seconds, then mostly at the bottom. A large golden-yellow foot was resting at the bottom. Everyone took a few steps back as the whole leg stepped out, and then finally the body. It was a golden-yellow Digimon, with spikes all over its body. Its leg also had cuffs with spikes around it. The tip of the tail looked like a battle mace, and its face looked angry. Elie pulled out her V-Pet. "That's an Ankylomon, everyone. It's a Champion level. Do you think we can beat it?" She asked Lopmon.

Jude stepped forward. "Don't worry about this, we can handle it. Wormmon let's go!"

Ankylomon swung its tail and Jude and Wormmon, and Jude ducked and Wormmon jumped. Jude took out a small green and black device, that looked like a V-Pet, and held it out towards Wormmon. "Digivolve!" He yelled.

His Digimon began to glow. "Wormmon Digivolve to…. Stingmon!" The small green Digimon now turned into a large, dark green Digimon. Stingmon had two long red and green ears, and spikes on its shoulders. It had black on its hands and feet, with small spikes on the toes. Along its back was a pair of large wings.

The Ankylomon looked angrily at Stingmon. "Tail Hammer!" it yelled, swinging its tail once again.

Stingmon flew out of the way to dodge the attack. "Moon Shooter!" He yelled as he shout blasts from his hands.

The gold Digimon took the hit on its back, and roared with anger. Stingmon then jolted forward at full speed, two purple blades appearing out from its arms. As it got next to Ankylomon, the large Digimon bit Stingmon in the left leg, but not before Stingmon was able to deliver the final blow. "Spiking Strike!" He yelled, piercing the Digimon in the back of the skull.

Ankylomon began to disintegrate and fade away. Elie watched all of this, being impressed that Jude was able to digivolve his Digimon into the Champion stage easily. As Ankylomon disappeared, Stingmon returned back into Wormmon form. Elie smiled with joy. "Great job, Jude! That was great! So, can you come back with us?"

Jude looked over at Elie and Lopmon. "To do what?"

"Well, I'm guessing that light over there in the tree has something to do with the Digital World. If we rest, and get our friend Rocky, then maybe we'll be able to go to the Digital World!"

"Hm… Well… I do want to know more about Digimon… So… All right. I'll go with you and your rock friend."

"That's Rocky… Come with me and I'll get us all together." She said, as she dialed Rocky's phone with her cell phone.

The four of them walked back to Mega City, ready to see Rocky and introduce him to Jude and Wormmon. They all needed to find out what the mystery behind the glowing was.

**Well, now they have a new member to their team. In the next chapter, we'll see Rocky and Jude meet and find out more about the mystery tree. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The HorseMan

**Well, here's the fifth chapter! I don't own anything owned in this.**

Rocky and Gabumon sat in their house watching television for majority of the day. They had not tried searching for any wild Digimon or anything else. "Have you talked to Elie and Lopmon today?" Gabumon asked.

"Actually, no," Rocky admitted. "But they haven't contacted us so I'm sure nothing bad has happened."

Gabumon's ears lifted for a second. "Do you hear that, Rocky?" he asked.

Rocky looked around in confusion. "No? What are you talking about?"

"I smell a Digimon near us, coming closer." Gabumon alerted.

"A Digimon? How close?" he asked.

"I'd say about on the street near us…"

"All right let's go then."

Gabumon hopped on Rocky's shoulders and they opened their door and head for the outside. They were prepared to attack if needed. Rocky saw two figures walking towards them, and stared at them. He immediately recognized one of the figures. It was Elie, walking with a slightly older boy. Rocky quickly used his V-Pet to force Gabumon inside, even though it was clear the other boy had already seen him. He started walking towards them. "Hey Elie! What brings you here? And who's that?" he asked, referring to the person next to Elie.

"Well, this is Jude. We met over behind the school," Elie said.

"Oh, okay…" Rocky said, a little confused. _So why is she bringing this guy to me? _He wondered. "So do you need anything? What's up?"

Jude then interrupted them. "Hello, Elie tells me you have a Digimon. I, myself, also have one. It's a Wormmon."

Rocky seemed shocked. "You do? Really? Well…. Come on, let's go into my yard. We gotta talk privately then…"

The three of them headed behind Rocky's house just a few feet away. There was grass on the floor, a table with chairs, and miscellaneous items on the ground. In the back there were trees and woods. Everyone sat down on a chair. Jude was the first to speak. "Rocky, before I saw you I saw a small blue creature with you. I presume that's your Digimon?" he asked. Rocky nodded. "Well then, let us fill you in on the situation. Elie was traveling to the forest behind the local school for some research. My Digimon picked up her Lopmon's scent and so we followed her until we saw them searching through a tree. After some misunderstanding, we fought together against a large, golden Digimon. And we found something interesting in this tree."

"What tree? What'd you find?" Rocky curiously asked.

Elie broke in. "It was the tree where that Kunemon had been. I had wanted to check it out to see if something had happened there. And we found a large light that another Digimon had entered through. We are trying to figure out what it is."

"A large light? So, you have any ideas on what it is yet?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I was hoping you could help us." She said.

Rocky thought for a moment. "Actually, I have an idea," Jude said. Everyone turned to him. "I think that it is a portal to another dimension. It didn't seem normal whatsoever, and a Digimon appeared from it."

Rocky stood up from his seat, and threw his hands on the table. "You mean a portal to the Digital World?... Well, that is where the Kunemon came from…"

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments. "Well, if it really is a gate there, then I think it would be best for us to go. And I suggest that we leave now if we want to prevent further Digimon from appearing here," Jude said.

Rocky and Elie looked at each other, and then nodded. "All right, let's get going," Rocky said.

Everyone stood up and was ready to leave, full of mixed emotions. No one bothered to check their V-Pets to see that there was a Digimon appearance near them. A crumbling noise came from the tress behind Rocky's house. They all turned to look at a creature the size of a man and a half, with orange skin. It had purple dots all along its entire body, and his body looked like half man, half horse. It wore an Ancient Roman helmet, and on one arm it had a chain, and the other arm was a blaster. It then spoke, looking them down with its one eye. "Stop humans. You are not allowed to enter the Digital World."

Rocky, Elie, and Jude each called out their Digimon. Gabumon, Lopmon, and Wormmon were all ready to attack. "And why aren't we allowed to enter, you Digimon?" asked Elie.

"My name is Centarumon, and my Lord Pumpkinmon forbids your entrance. I can say no more. Goodbye," he said, as he raised his blaster arm at them.

Jude pushed Rocky and Elie out of the way. "Look out! Wormmon, digivolve now!" he yelled, as he pointed his V-Pet at his Digimon.

Wormmon started to glow. "Wormmon digivolve to…" But the Centarumon had already fired its blaster. The tall, white silhouette of Stingmon was shout, interrupted its digivolution process. It changed back to Wormmon, and fell to the floor. Jude ran over and picked him up. "I'm sorry Wormmon…" he said, with fear.

Elie looked extremely angry. "Don't worry! Lopmon, go attack!" she yelled, as Lopmon jumped forward.

"You go too, Gabumon!" Rocky yelled.

Lopmon hopped into the air. "Blazing Fire! Blazing Ice!" she yelled, spitting fire and ice from her mouth.

The Champion level Digimon ran out of the way at full speed. Gabumon jumped forward. "Blue Blaster!" he yelled, launching blue ice at the enemy.

Centarumon dodged the attack and smashed Gabumon in the head. It pointed its blaster at Gabumon. "Solar Ray!" it shouted, firing a yellow laser beam.

Gabumon took a direct hit, and fell to the floor, unable to get up. Rocky was too nervous to run to his Digimon. Elie looked around, seeing her having the only Digimon left to battle. She remembered what Jude had done when battling Ankylomon. Elie held out her V-Pet at Lopmon, and yelled, "Digivolve!"

Light was shout out from her V-Pet and hit Lopmon, making her body completely white. A shine appeared from her, and then another Digimon was in her place. Lopmon's digivolved form was purple with three horns on its head. It had two very long ears and a blue bandana on its neck. She wore yellow clothes, and had red gloves with weapons on the side. "Turuiemon!" she shouted.

Turuiemon ran at Centarumon at full speed. He tried using his Solar Ray attacks at her, but Turuiemon was too fast and dodged. "Gauntlet Claw!" She shouted, hitting Centarumon with her weapons and hands.

Centarumon went down, hitting the ground hard. Turuiemon stared at it for a second. "Ninja Fist!" she yelled, hitting into the body of Centarumon.

The evil Digimon coughed and then looked around. "I would never want to be defeated by the likes of you humans…" it said.

"Then tell us more about this 'Lord Pumpkinmon', and why you don't want us to go to the Digital World!" Turuiemon yelled.

"No! I shall never reveal information. You're lucky my lord isn't here right now to destroy you," he said. Centarumon pointed its blaster at his head. "I shall take my leave now."

"Wait!" Elie yelled. "Tell us more about this, please!"

"I would never betray my master," it said, blasting its head off.

The Digimon started to fade away, its particles disintegrating into thin air. Turuiemon returned back into Lopmon, and jumped into Elie's arms. "What do you think that was all about? We have to hurry to that Digital World Gate as soon as possible." She said.

Jude was still shocked how easily his Digimon was defeated, and Rocky still had some fear left in him. But they all nodded and sent their Digimon into their V-Pets, and head off to the forest where the tree was.

**So the team has to head to the Digital World now! And they need to find out about that Lord Pumpkinmon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Digital World

**Man, been way busy, but now I can finally start uploading again. Well, here it is. I don't own any Digimon related things in this.**

Rocky, Elie, Jude, and their Digimon all entered the forest with caution. They had been previously attacked by a Digimon warning them not to go to the Digital World, so they had to be prepared for anything that might happen. The team approached the tree, noticing a large Digimon sleeping in front of the now open portal. It was a large, bear-like creature with blue fur and claws. A symbol of the moon was on its head, with red armor on its hands. The Digimon left them no room to go past it without waking it. Everyone hesitated for a few minutes to discuss what to do. "What kind of Digimon is that?" Rocky asked.

"That's a Grizzlymon. It's a large Champion Digimon with powerful claws," Gabumon replied.

"Well, how are we supposed to get around it?" Rocky wondered.

"We can't wake it, we just have to try to go up to it and somehow sneak quietly past it," Jude said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Jude?" Wormmon asked. "If we fail, then we could be in a lot of trouble. Shouldn't we wait until it wakes up and leaves?"

"There's no time for that, it's the only thing that we can do. Follow my lead," Jude said, leading the group towards to Digimon.

Everyone snuck quietly towards the sleeping Digimon and the portal, careful not to make any noise and wake it. As they got closer, they realized that there was no way for them to make it past the Grizzlymon. "All right," Jude whispered. "We have to climb over the Grizzlymon very carefully."

"Are you crazy?" Rocky said, trying not to raise his voice. "We'll definitely wake him if we do that."

"It's the only thing we can do, Rocky," Elie said. "Just follow what Jude does."

Rocky was a little reluctant to do so, but as he noticed Jude and Wormmon already climbing over the Grizzlymon, he realized there was no turning back. _I guess we'll just have hope that this works… _He thought. Elie looked at Rocky, signaling that she and her Digimon were going next. She climbed over the Digimon's fur slowly, and Jude held out his hand to help grab her up. While pulling her up, Jude lost his footing and nearly fell of the Grizzlymon. This caused it to awake, looking around at everything to see what was going on. It noticed two humans on its back, and roared loudly. Rocky and Gabumon took a step back, watching Jude and Elie fall on the floor. "Great plan, Jude," Rocky commented. "What should we do now?"

Jude looked angry with Rocky. "We have to fight it before we go into the Digital World. So let's do it."

Jude held out his V-Pet at Wormmon. Rocky saw the Grizzlymon getting angrier. "No, you two have to get to the Digital World," he said.

"You have to come too, Rocky," Elie insisted.

"You both can digivolve your Digimon to their Champions, so you'll have a better chance at surviving in the world. I can hold of this guy while you two leave before me," Rocky said.

"No, Rocky, you just come with us!" Elie yelled.

"He's right," Jude said. "Let's listen to him. Come on, we have to go now." He grabbed Elie, who was not happy about leaving. "We'll see you on the other side…"

Jude, Elie, and their Digimon all headed through the portal as Rocky ran past the Grizzlymon. This alerted the Digimon and made it chase after him. "Come on, Gabumon! Let's battle," he yelled.

Gabumon leapt into the air towards the Grizzlymon. "Blue Blaster!" he yelled, spitting ice at the Digimon.

Grizzlymon dodged the attacked and knocked Gabumon to the floor easily. He wasn't his main target, Rocky was. It ran towards Rocky and slashed its claw at him. Rocky ducked in time, but then the creature's arm hit into him, and he fell to the floor. "Gabumon!" he yelled in despair.

Rocky's V-Pet started glowing and created a bright light that stopped Grizzlymon for a few seconds, leaving him confused. The light went over Gabumon, changing his shape. "Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" he yelled.

Garurumon had the fur of Gabumon all over him, and he looked like a wolf. He was white and blue, and had claws on all four paws. He had a long tail, and very sharp teeth. Garurumon charged at Grizzlymon with full force. "Howling Blaster!" he yelled, spewing blue flames at the Digimon.

Grizzlymon was hit and started to shield himself with his claws. It smacked Garurumon with its Maul Attack, but he got up and fired another Howling Blaster at it. The two Digimon went back and forth attacking each other as Rocky noticed the portal closing. He called over for Garurumon and hopped on his back. "Garurumon! Let's bolt past him and head for the portal, quickly!" Rocky shouted.

Garurumon nodded and ran over to the portal, and he jumped into the air over Grizzlymon. "Freeze Fang!" he shouted, biting the Digimon while over it. Without even looking back to see if the bear was defeated, Rocky and Garurumon went into the portal. The light engulfed them as they were blinded by the light. All of a sudden, everywhere around them turned into different colors of the rainbow and they were floating in space. The experience went by extremely fast, leaving them no time to wonder what was happening to them. Rocky closed his eyes as the started heading for another bright light.

When Rocky awoke he found himself lying face down on the floor with his arms spread out. An arm tapped his shoulder to get him up. "Rocky, come on we have to go," Gabumon's voice said.

Rocky sat up and saw Gabumon next to him, and then looked around. The landscape of the Digital World was similar to his own world. He was in a forest with bright green trees surrounding him. Many bug and forest Digimon roamed around the place, everywhere full of life. "Are we in the Digital World?" asked Rocky.

"Yes we are," Gabumon replied. "And I think that we should check for the others. Quick, check your device to see if you can locate them."

Rocky agreed and put his hand on his waist to grab his device. When he looked at it, instead of his rectangle shaped V-Pet, it was an octagon shaped blue device with silver buttons. It appeared to have similar functions also. "What happened to my V-Pet, Gabumon?" Rocky wondered with confusion. He noticed on the screen that there were two blinking lights next to each other. "Maybe those are Elie and Jude? Come on we have to find out."

"Yes, sir," Gabumon said as they walked in the direction of the dots.

Rocky held out his device, looking around at the world he was in. All the Digimon were interacting with each other, walking around, and sitting down. None of them seemed to be evil or attacking each other like in his world. He was surprised at the behavior at all of the wild Digimon. They walked around, still following their path, until they found an old, worn out sign with strange writing on it. "Do you know what that says, Gabumon?" Rocky asked.

Gabumon stared at the sign. "Hm… It says Antico Town. There must be civilization here. Let's check it out."

Rocky and Gabumon walked further until they found the village. It contained shacks for homes and small stands and shops. A small Digimon saw them coming and flew over to them. It was extremely tiny and pink with wings. In its hand was a spear, and he was shaped like a ball. "Oh! Hello! My name is Piximon! You have to come with me!" it yelled.

"What?" Rocky asked. "Why? Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Piximon! And I'm here with others like you!" he yelled.

"Others? You mean humans?" Rocky asked.

"Correct! Follow me," he said.

Piximon flew towards a small shack near them. "Should we trust him, Gabumon?" Rocky wondered.

"If he's with our friends, I guess so," Gabumon said.

They went over to the small shack and entered it. Inside they saw two humans sitting down with two Digimon next to them. They both turned to look at who entered. Rocky noticed that it was Elie, Jude, and their Digimon. "Guys! We found you," Rocky happily said.

"Rocky, you're here!" Elie jumped over and hugged him. "We weren't sure what had happened to you."

"Hey, listen," Jude said. "Piximon is here to tell us something. Let's listen to what he has to say."

Rocky and Elie nodded as everyone sat down and turned to Piximon. "Well, well," he said. "Now you're probably wondering a few things. I can help you out. First off, you all were given Digivices upon coming here, did you receive them?"

Rocky held out his Digivice. "So that's what my V-Pet turned into…" he said.

"Good, good," Piximon said. "Next, we need your help with something. Some humans were given Digimon in the Human World so that you would hopefully find your way here. It seems that you three have. Now, the problem we have here on this island, we call it Rom Island, is that there is an evil Digimon trying to secretly take it over. His name is Pumpkinmon."

"Hey, I've heard that name before!" Elie said, as everyone agreed.

"Now, he may look small, but he's an Ultimate Level Digimon, such as me. We need you to defeat him. He does have other Ultimates that follow him around, so you must be careful of them too," Piximon said.

"But what are we supposed to do? We only have Champion Level Digimon, and that's a higher stage than us. How do we reach Ultimate?" Jude asked.

"In the time of battle, if your bond with your Digimon is strong enough, then you will be able to digivolve further. Now, Pumpkinmon had sent Digimon to the Human World in order to stop humans from coming here to stop him. However, one bear Digimon reported that you were here, so he has sent Digimon after you," Piximon reported.

"Oh, man. We didn't finish off Grizzlymon, he must have told Pumpkinmon…" Rocky said.

"They would have found us at some point anyway, Rocky," Elie said to him.

Suddenly Piximon looked in the air like something had happened. He smelled the air and notified that there was some sort of burning outside. They all went out of the shack to see smoke and small fires around the village. "Pumpkinmon must have sent someone over here, you three all have to run out of here. I can hold whatever it is off," Piximon said.

"But, Piximon…" Elie said, reaching out towards him.

"He's an Ultimate, Elie, he can do fine. We gotta go, right now," Jude alarmed.

The three humans and their Digimon all ran behind something to hide as they watched Piximon run into the cause of the smoke. None of them were sure what had caused it, but if Piximon failed, they were prepared to fight.

**So the plot thickens... Now everyone is in the Digital World and the plot can start to get good. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
